Lifelong
by XxClace4evrxX
Summary: Clary and Jace were best of friends, from little kids. Then Jace moved away. Now that he's back, what's going to happen? Lots. Better than summary, i can guarantee. AH, slightly OOC. Please read and review! ROMANCE!
1. Chapter 1

**READ ME! **

**-DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI OR ANY CHARACTERS-**

** A/N: Hey guys! Ok, so think of this as sort of a side project, away from New In Town and Besties In Love, ok? I promise I won't give up on them, but this idea kept calling to me. More so than anything else. Don't you dare kill me! Ok, so read on! This chapter is gonna be kind of long because of the scenarios and such. :) Have fun! Reading, I mean. O_O Sickos! FIRST scenario age 7. SECOND scenario- Age 13 THIRD scenario- 17. The …...*&*... is the signal for a new scenario. **

(A/N: Look at the note for the ages, and at first, Jace is Jonathon, you'll see.)

…...*&*...

Jonathon sighed, grumbling on the new couch in the middle of the new house they had just moved into that very day. His hands and arms hurt from carrying in his possessions and cleaning up the new space. Mommy and Daddy said this was going to be very good for him, to move and start over, but he just didn't _want _to. He missed the beautiful, green hills of Idris, his home, and he missed his best friends Raphael and Meliorn. But they were gone now, miles away. Jonathon felt the faint trickle of tears behind his eyes, but he shook them away, because big boys didn't cry and he was the biggest he had ever been. Seven was an important age. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, sending a merry, elegant chime throughout the house.

"Jonathon, sweetie," His mother called from the kitchen. "Can you get that? Please, baby, my hands are full! Be there in a sec." He heard a thud and something being muttered under her breath. Sighing, he went to the door and opened it. Standing there was a petite woman with hair as dark as cherries and kind eyes. Behind her, hiding, was a small girl. She looked to be his age, but he wasn't so sure, considering she was tiny. Unlike her mother's hair, she had hair the color of strawberries and a pixie like face. She looked at him with curiosity in her laughing emerald eyes, assessing him as he was with her.

"Hi!" He said cheerily, smiling a gap toothed grin. "I'm Jonathon. Can I help you?"

"Why, hello sweetheart!" The mother swooned. "I'm Ms. Fray, but you can call me Jocelyn. This is my daughter, Clarissa. She's seven." Jace smiled at the small girl named Clarissa, and she gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen in return. "Anyways, dearie, I'm here to see your mother, she invited us over for tea? Is she home?" He nodded.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Here, come in, she'll be here in a sec." He opened the door and took them inside, to the room with the couch. His mother walked in with a tray, beaming.

"Jocelyn! My god, I haven't seen you in what? Ten years? At least that long!" The two women embraced each other hard, obvious sisterly love in the gesture. Then she turned to Clarissa. "My goodness, what a beautiful little flower! Hello, darling, I'm Jonathon's mom, you can call me Celine, though. So nice to see you!" His mother engulfed the poor thing in a hug. Clarissa had the manners to look pleased and sweet, though it was kind of obvious his mother was crushing her.

"Mommy!" Jonathon said warningly.

"Sorry!" She gave her an apologetic smile.

"Celine, your boy is an absolute Angel! So polite and sweet! You're so big, Jonathon, I can't believe it!" She took his hands and squeezed them, not to hard, but with enough pressure to make him actually feel nice to her.

"Baby, why don't you take Clarissa and go play, while me and her mom talk, mkay?" He nodded and took Clarissa's outstretched hand in his. I felt small and incredibly warm and comforting. His mommy turned back to Jocelyn. "Maryse and Robert are coming by later, they're moving right next door!" At this both women started jumping up and down with happiness. Clarissa giggled and Jonathon laughed at her giggle. It was sweet and soft. He lead her up the stairs to his room.

"This is my room!" He announced proudly. She wrinkled her nose. "What?" He asked, defensively.

"It's just kinda plain." She shrugged her shoulders. "Why is it like this?"

"I like it like this!" He smirked. She grinned and rolled her eyes.

"I don't like your name, it's waaaay too uptight and snotty!" He gaped at her.

"Then what am I supposed to be called?" He scowled. She chucked him on the chin, surprising him.

"Don't do that, it makes your face ugly." She said seriously. He rolled his eyes.

"You didn't answer me!"

"Jace! I'm gonna call you Jace!" She said with such finality, it was hard to imagine he had been called anything else. He thought the name over. He actually liked it.

"OK fine, but I get to call you something to you. Clarissa sounds like an old lady name." She nodded, but stuck out her tongue. "I'm gonna call you Clary!" He shouted happily. She pondered the name, then laughed.

"I like it, Jace. Good job!" She winked.

From that moment on, they were best friends, inseparable

…...*&*...

Clary picked up her cellphone, buzzing absently beside her on the bed. Isabelle glared at her, trying to work on homework. She rolled her eyes, then answered.

"Yep?" She asked

"Clary!" It was Jace, breathing hard into the phone, as though he had been running. Or trying to hold back sobs. But that was impossible, Jace never cried.

"Yeah? Are you OK?" She asked, concerned.

"N-no! Get over here, NOW!" He gasped into the phone.

"Um ok, I'll be there soon." She hung up and turned to Isabelle.

"Izzy, Jace is having a meltdown, I better go see what he needs."

"Please, tell me when that boy _isn't _having a damn meltdown! Yeah, sure whatever, but hurry back, I need help with science." She said, irritably.

Clary jogged over from her house across the street to Jace's and just walked in. Nobody cared, she was like part of the family. Isabelle, Alec, and Max's mom or dad and her mom were always coming over at random so if they weren't at home, you would find them here or at someone else's house.

"Hi, Uncle Stephen!" She said brightly to Jace's father. She called him Uncle because it was too awkward to just call him Stephen. "Do you know where Jace is? He wanted to tell me something." He gave her a sad smile, one she had never seen on him.

"Up in his room, honey." She thanked him and moved onward. Plowing into his room she sat on his bed. And looked at him. He was lying down, tossing a ball up and down.

"What's wrong!" She looked at him and with shock, noticed his eyes were red. "Jace?" She asked, her voice trembling. He gave a small cry and hugged her with all he had. She hugged back, patting his back and smoothing the curls.

"I'm moving, Clary, back to Idris." He cried. Clary felt the breath whoosh out of her. No, no, no, no, _no_!

"Jace," Her voice cracked, tears pouring down her face. "Please, _please_ tell me your joking!" He shook his head, wiping away her tears.

"I don't want to go. But we are. We're leaving tonight. Grandmama Imogen is really sick, so Daddy wants to move closer where we can watch after her. I don't want to go back, Clary, I love it here! You're my best friend, no way I want to move!" Clary sobbed and pressed herself into his hug.

"I love you Jace, your my brother, my best friend." She whispered.

"I love you too, Clary." His voice cracked. **(A/N: They mean as brother and sister right now, knuckleheads who haven't read the Authors note up top, do so now, contains valuable info!)**

Then they both wallowed in sorrow as Jace got in the car and left behind his true home; Clary.

…...*&*...

CLARY POV:

My alarm clock startled me awake, it's insistent beeping grating my eardrums. I groaned, but got up, dragging my sorry ass into the bathroom. Taking a hot shower, it melted all of my tiredness away. Getting out, I dried my hair and inspected myself. I was still short as hell, but I had model curves. My hair was long, nearly an inch above my belly button, still fire red and curly, but it was a manageable curly, the loose curls, more like tresses. Eyes were the same, lips a bit fuller, and fashion sense a whole lot better, thanks to Isabelle. Clary Fray, a.k.a Volleyball All-star.

_Buzz! _I looked over and picked it up, looking at the new message. (A/N: Simon, bold, Clary bold Italics)

**Hurry up plz!**

_**WHY?**_

__**Becuz I have 2 help the office 2day, b4 skool.**

_**And that's my concern...?**_

__**If u want a ride, yea.**

_**I hate you! No fair!**_

__**No, u don't. Hurry, u have a half hour.**

I sighed, fed up with Simon and his office helping duties. Of course it was for credit, but... whatever. _Buzz! _(A/N: Izzy, bold, Clary bold Italics)

**Hola!**

_**Sorry, I dont speak spanish**_

__**Ur such a downer**

_**I have 30 mins 2 get ready before Simon comes and kicks down my door. I'm grouchy.**_

__**? Right, not gonna ask. **

_**Good, I wasn't gonna tell you. **_

__**Well JEEZ! **

_**Hurry up and spit it out Iz!**_

__**OK, OK! We got a volleyball game tonight, so pack ur spandex!**

_**Lol got it, thx. Gtg wait for me by my locker**_

__**Sweet. Kk, l8er**

I took the liberty of rushing with my hair and makeup, but still made sure it was pretty, not overly used, like some other people at our school. * cough * AlineandKaelie * cough * Pulling out a simple black tank top and pairing it with a silky gray cardigan and some ripped denim shorts, short shorts to be exact. I put on my silver heart locket I had gotten from Isabelle, slipped on my black Vans and grabbed my backpack and sports bag. Just in time, because my front door banged open.

"FRAY?" Simon yelled.

"Simon!" I squealed nervously, kind of panicky. "Shut _up_! Mom and Luke are sleeping!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Right-o!" He grinned. "Let's blow this Popsicle stand!" I snorted.

"I'm pleased you think so highly of my house." He seemed at loss for words. Giggling, I followed him out to the car.

**Xxxx AT SCHOOL (Time of Game) xxxX**

"Hey Izzy!" I breathed breathlessly. She gave me a quick hug before returning to the stretches we were supposed to be doing before the game. Every guy from the football team was in the stands, staring at us. Izzy and I giggled, blowing kisses. They winked back and continued staring.

"OK, girls, gather round!" Coach Munley shouted, gathering us around. "Alright girls, Reid today. Should be in the bag, but keep an eye out and don't get lazy, just go for it. Go hard, because no matter what this is a game. Got it?" We nodded. "Great. Get into positions. Fray, I need to talk to you for a minute." I nodded and waited for the other girls to disperse.

"Yea coach?" I asked.

"It's no secret your the best player on the team. I just want to say good job, and good luck." He smiled brightly at me and I gave him a high five.

"Will do!" I got into my position.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The game was as easy as coach expected. It was 10-2, and we were about to go further when I saw a flash of gold. Looking further, I saw they were eyes. And a halo of blond hair. I gulped. I only knew one person with those features. Jace. Suddenly, I had a sharp pain to the side of my head. I fell, crying out. I sat back up rubbing my head, glaring at the smug Reid girl.

"Coach, she spiked me in the head!" I growled.

"What? The best player in all of New York not able to dodge a freaking spike?" She sneered, mockingly.

"The best player in New York," I growled. "Is gonna rip you and your teams' guts out if you don't _shut the fuck up_! Coach! We get the point!"

"Not a chance, midget. You should have moved!" She hissed back.

"GIRLS!" Coach shouted. "Nobody gets the point due to poor sportsmanship!" The Reid coach nodded in agreement. "Fray! Sit your ass down and cool off!" I groaned and Isabelle gave me a sorry look. I slammed the ball so hard it hard it hit the far end of the gym wall and rebounded into the bitchy girls head.

"Sorry!" I spat, not really caring. My head pounded from the force of the spike, then I remembered what had happened. Stalking off into the sidelines, I saw him. Jace. Standing there, as hot as hell, so gorgeous, I could hardly believe it was him. He assessed me as I walked up, which made me mad. What did _I _do?

"Jace?" I asked tentatively. His eyes burned into mine.

"Clary? Is that really you?" He asked, a smile forming on his face. I screamed and hugged him so hard the breath whooshed out of him. Chuckling, he hugged me back. Then I stepped back and glared at him. "What?" He questioned.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" I scowled. "I haven't heard from you in _years_! And now you show up? Asshole!" I slapped his chest.

"Clary, I had a lot going on!" He defended.

"For _four years_?"

Before he could answer back, Aline, the school slut, slunk off the bleachers and wrapped her arms around Jace shoving her boobs up high.

"Hey babe." She tried to make her voice sound husky, maybe seductive, but the effect made her voice sound like she had a cold. "Let's ditch the ugly redhead and go have some fun!" Jace looked shocked and amused and it made me positively livid.

"Hey slut?" I said, venom in my voice making Jace wince and Aline twitch. "Listen, we're trying to have a decent conversation. One with big words your brain can't handle. Either play hide and go fuck yourself, or move your implants so I can talk to one of my best friends!"

"Or what, bitch?" She sneered.

"Or what? I'l tell you what!" I seethed. "I will rip out those plastic things you call boobs and cut off your already short as fuck hair."

"Have you been shopping lately? Their selling lives at the mall, you should get one." She glared.

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn. I don't know what made you so stupid, but it really works." I heard laughter behind me, but I was too worked up to look back. Aline opened her mouth, then closed it. "Shock me, say something intelligent!" I growled.

"What's the difference between a ginger and a brick? Oh yeah, bricks can get laid!" She sneered. Now I was murderous. Nobody insults my hair.

"Practice safe sex; go screw yourself!" I nearly screamed. It was dead silent, a stare on between me and Aline. "I would shove my foot up your ass, but you would enjoy it. I'm busy now, can I ignore you some other time?" I grabbed Jace and turned around to see everyone staring. Then everyone started laughing at Aline. I smirked and continued. Oh fun.

** A/N: Alrighty then, how was it? R&R!**

** Jace- * ROFL * Did you see her face when you- * wheezing cough * Oh god! * breathless chuckle and wheeze ***

** Clary- ...Are you ok? **

** Jace- * braces hands on knees * Haha yeah. That was hot. That was really hot. **

** Clary- Thx. I think. Listen are you sure ur ok?**

** Jace- Yeah why? **

** Clary- For one your really pale. Then again, there's a weird giant tick thing on ur leg.**

** Jace-...Thanks so much for telling me. Yeah, I need to get it removed. **

** Clary- Lol it kinda looks like a black di-**

** Jace- LANGUAGE CHILD! Language!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: I'm sick! :( I feel really horrible...but I feel like this is a great opportunity to catch up with the stories. I hope you enjoy, and i'm sorry if it's short, I have a major headache. **

Clary POV:

I dragged Jace over into the hallway, after the scene with Aline.

"Alright, this is your one chance to explain so make it good." I warned, staring into his eyes. Mesmerizing and beautiful, they held me shock still.

"OK, well-" He began.

"Clary!" The football team wandered over, Sebastian leading the group. He was grinning like mad. "Hey, hot stuff! You bagged Aline, that was seriously hot." I felt Jace stiffen besides me. I put a hand on his arm, a silent reassurance that these were my crowd, my friends.

"Yeah, well she deserved it, the stupid skank." I growled. They laughed and I smiled. "Listen guys, I got to talk to this guy, OK? See you?" Sebastian's face turned to curiosity.

"And who's this?" I stepped back and let Jace answer this.

"I'm Jace, Jace Herondale. Clary's best friend since we were seven years old." He plastered on a smile, and held out his hand which Sebastian shook, grinning.

"Cool. You play football?" He asked solemnly.

"Yeah, and soccer."

"Sweet. See you? Clare Bear, why don't you bring him to Ryan's party tomorrow?"

"That depends. But yeah if he can, sure I'll take him."

"Alright. Later, baby!" He turned to walk past me, swatting my ass as he went by chuckling. I scowled, masking a chuckle. We were friends since middle school, when Jace moved away. I was now, popular, I guess. Hanging out with the football team, and being the all-star of the volleyball team got points, I guess.

"Wow, that your boyfriend?" I turned, surprised to hear Jace's voice sound cold and remote. His face was blank.

"Oh, _hell_ no." I giggled. "I'm like best friends with the football team, me and Izzy that is. Wait, did you say hi to her?"

"You, friends with the football team? And on the volleyball team?" His tone was colored with surprise. "I'm guessing you're the queen bee of this school. Wow, you're popular?" Ignore my last question, sure.

"Always the tone of surprise. Yeah, being an all-star has its advantages, doesn't mean I abuse them." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, enough about me. Give me an excuse, or I'm going to kill you!"

"Right, Miss Bossy." He smirked, then his face turned serious. "The reason you haven't heard from me in years was because _I _was the one doing everything for Grandma Imogen. Not my Mom, not my Dad. I had to do everything because from the second we got there, I was the only person she'd let around her. Every time mom or dad came close, she'd have a major fit. She was calm and sweet around me and she asked about you everyday. She missed you, Clary, a lot. She claimed you were the most beautiful and kind soul she had ever met. Mom and Dad tried helping me in anyway they could, but there was only so much they could do. I was with her almost constantly for _four years_! She just recently died." His eyes took on a bright, shiny look, holding back tears. I didn't try to stop mine, they flowed freely down my face.

"She's gone?" I whispered. He gave a miniscule nod and pulled me into a hug. "Jace, I'm so, so sorry! I shouldn't have judged you."

"It's OK. You didn't know." He croaked into my hair. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were so sad and full of understanding. Then I realized how close we were. His breath washed over me, sweet and intoxicating. I kept thinking if we leaned a little bit closer-

"Clary!" I started and pulled away from Jace. It was Simon, behind him a shocked Isabelle. "Whose this?" He demanded.

"J-Jace?" Izzy stuttered. Jace smiled and held out his arms for a hug. He got a punch in the stomach instead. Leaning over and wheezing, he directed a glare at me. Spreading my hands in a pantomime of innocence, I grinned. _As to be expected_ I mouthed. Shaking his head, he straightened up.

"What...The..._Fuck_...Was...That?" He muttered, still wheezing.

"I'll tell you what the _fuck_ that was!" She growled. "_That _was revenge for ripping out our hearts when you left, then not even bothering to contact us. Do you know how torn up Clary was?" At this I shook my head and mouthed _No! No! No! _Ignoring this, she plowed on, oblivious. "She _cut_! She cut herself you _stupid_, blithering idiot! Then after that, she _almost_ committed suicide. I cut myself too! We got our lives back together! And now you come back?" The look on Jace's face was one of pain, torture and shock.

"Wait, I'm lost. This is..?" Simon interrupted. Giving him a glare, Jace replied.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Rude much?" Simon muttered. "I'm Izzy and Clary's best friend!" He grinned smugly. Before he knew it, he was on the floor, decked from one of Jace's punches. Izzy groaned in exasperation and I just shook my head.

"Idiot. Had it coming for him." She nudged him with her foot, but he was out cold.

"Great. Now we're gonna have to carry him to the car and have his mother interrogate us. Just what we need." I turned to Jace's face. "What was that for?" I demanded.

"_I'm_ you guy's best friend!" He argued.

"Oh god, Jace, buzz kill much?" Izzy shook her head. I burst out laughing, unable to contain myself at the look of Jace's face.

"Izzy, anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice."

"Why, thank you. Now, please, have a hot, steaming cup of _shut the fuck up_!"

"Guys!" I spluttered. "As much as this is insanely amusing, and you guys never change, Izzy and I have to get back to her place, and drop Simon off. Wait, Jace are you going back to Idris soon?"

"I'm not going back, we moved here again. Same house!" He grinned. Me and Izzy squealed and hugged him. "Anyways, I'm heading home. Come over when you guys get back from the nerds. We can sleepover. Tell Alec too, and Max. Haven't seen the little dude in four years. I think our parents are having dinner at our house right now."

"Ah, Jace. I love you, but hate you at the same time." Izzy sighed. He smirked.

"Whoa, what lit your tampon on fire?" He retorted. I burst out laughing again, smacking his shoulder.

"You should do some soul searching." Izzy scowled. "Maybe you'll find one."

"Your words wound me!" Jace spoke over the sound of my laughter. "You know, your not as bad as people say. Your worse!" I slapped his arm, still giggling, warning him to shut up.

"I _swear_, you're the reason God created the middle finger!" She sneered, about ready to gouge his eyes out. I was almost ready to pee myself from the hilarity of it all. "Why don't you slip into something more comfortable, say, I don't know, _a coma_?" That did it for me, I collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath as laughter bubbled out of me. They barely spared me a glance. Some friends.

"Iz, we can always tell when your lying...Your lips move." He glared back. I slapped the floor, nearly dying.

"Let me revise a poem that just ran through my mind. God made coke, God made Pepsi, God made me, oh so sexy, God made rivers, God made lakes, God made you,... well we all make mistakes." I weakly tried to get up, but failed from laughing so hard.

"How cliché!" Jace grinned. "I'd like to kick your teeth, but why should I improve your good looks?" I curled up on the floor, tears pooling from my eyes, laughter uncontrollably shaking me. Still I went unnoticed.

"Life without douche bags is a life without you," She snarled. "Because you account for all of them." I...can't...breathe...! "When I want you're opinion, I'll beat it out of you. Now shut up!"

Silence came over the two of them, and I cracked up again, curling myself around Jace's leg. I jerked, and looked down.

"Clary, why the fuck are you on the floor?" He demanded.

"Y-you people...oh god...f-funny!" I still was choking with laughter. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, lets get out of here. Jace,considering you are the one who decked Simon, pick him up and throw him into my car." She took control. I wiped my eyes and got up.

"God, I love you two!" I simpered. They gave me weird looks, then shook their heads.

"Clary, go get the bags, we'll meet you by the car." Iz ordered. I nodded and retrieved the bags.

I put the stuff in the trunk and was about to say bye to Jace when two arms wrapped around me.

"Hey, baby!" Jonathon laughed. "Who are these guys?" I gave him a quick kiss, scared if I didn't, he would hit me in front of them. Yeah, my boyfriend was abusive. It scared me. It scared Izzy. It scared Simon.

"You know Izzy. This is Jace, one of my best friends." I nodded towards him. "Jace, this is my boyfriend, Jonathon." My voice sounded wrong. I saw Izzy scowl and her hands shake. Jace looked at me weird, but nodded at him.

"Clary, C'mere." Jonathon rasped in my ear. "I want to talk to you."

"Like HELL!" Izzy spat and grabbed my arm, pulling me away.

"Um, Baby, later, OK?" I asked, my voice soft. His face contorted, then smoothed out.

"Fine, Bitch. I see how it is. Whatever. You'll get your shit later." I cringed at the tone in his voice. Jace looked up, livid.

"What did you call her?" He asked, his voice low.

"Nothing, nothing!" I squeaked, just as Isabelle chirped, "Jace it's their pet names for each other!" I gave her a look, then we both pushed Jace into the car. Izzy got in after him, and before I could get in, Jonathon grabbed me.

"You stupid whore!" He spat. "Don't think you're gonna get away with cheating on me with that blonde bimbo." I pulled away and slammed the car door in between us, breathing hard.

"Punch it, Izzy." I coughed. She peeled out of the parking lot.

"What the hell was _that_?" Jace burst. I sighed. "I saw him through the window, he was about ready to slap you! The shit of some people. I'm gonna kick his ass from here to Los Angles!"

"No, no, nonono!" I squeaked. "It's fine. He wouldn't hit me with you there." I lied. Then I slapped a hand over my mouth.

"_He hits you_?" Jace roared.

Aw, damn.

**A/N: SO WHAT SAY YOU!**

** Jace- Wow. Just wow. **

** Isabelle- I'd slap you, but shit stains. **

**Jace- You're just made because your hair is straighter than you are. **

** Isabelle- You suck!**

** Jace- And you swallow!**

** Isabelle- What did you have for breakfast? Bitch Flakes?**

** Clary- And so it goes on... XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**~DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CASSANDRA CLARE'S MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES. OR CHARACTERS.~**

** A/N: Hey guys! So, some information: New In Town is in the process of being written (The chapter, I mean) You guys'll have a nice long chapter to enjoy! Besties In Love Is finished, but the epilogue is in the process of being thought of ;). Yes, I must think. It'll be good, though. A nice finishing touch. This, to my surprise, is not one of my most popular stories. I thought the Idea would be a hit. Um, I'm wrong. But, since this story feels stunningly good to write, I am continuing to write it. So I hope you guys enjoy. Spread the word of this, please :) If you enjoy it, maybe someone else will.**

CLARY POV:

"Jace." I tried to keep my voice steady. "It's OK. Um, I've been handling it." What a lie.

"Bullshit!" Izzy exploded. Her knuckles white, clutching the wheel. "I have been trying for months. _Months_. To break you guys up. _And nothing's worked_!" She gave a resigned sigh.

"I did." I whispered. "Break up with him. That's how my leg got broken. But that's besides the point!" I finished quickly, seeing Isabelle about to let loose a torrent of vulgarity and Jace's face turning an unhealthy (yet somehow, attractive) color of red. "If I try to break up with him, he could hurt me again and he'll just keep coming back again and again. No matter what." I gulped.

"_This is such_-" Izzy screamed into the dashboard. Before she could finish that Jace, livid, burst in with a "_What a motherfu_-" I covered my ears for a good five minutes before they were done with their rants. Simon woke up.

"What the hell is going-" He shouted, which Jace cut through with another punch that knocked him out cold.

"My god." I muttered. "Listen guys, can we please put on a happy, friendly look when we walk in? My guess would be they'd notice if Jace punched out the first person he saw, Izzy screamed everyone dead and me being the sad old bitch they know and love. So, lets get through this." I spoke louder. They gave grim nods of recognition and we continued on in silence. Kicking Simon out and lying to his mom, saying that he ran into a football player, we pulled up to the trio of houses.

"Happy faces," Jace muttered. "Yeah, _right_!" I gave him a glare and he forced his face into a pleasing expression. We walked in, hand in hand.

"Clary! Isabelle!" Celine screeched. She enveloped us in hugs, suffocating hugs filled with love. We chuckled and hugged her and Stephen as my mom and Luke swooped down over Jace, as well as Max, Alec and their parents. 

***U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U**

I need to breath. I burst out of the house, leaving shocked faces. Curled up in the lawn hair, I tipped my face to the stars.

"Clary." His silken voice brought me back.

"Jace." I imitated his tone. He smirked.

"Resulted to seducing me already?"

"Please."

"So...What do you do for a living now?" I groaned at his small talk and he grinned.

"I'm a female impersonator." I retorted. He burst out laughing.

"Oh go on. Don't be shy. You have feelings for me. I can see it. Go on, ask me out." His cocky grin made me unstable. But I pushed on.

"Fine. Get out." His face split into a grin.

"That's my girl. Wanna hang out on Saturday?"

"Sorry, but I'm having a headache this weekend." He groaned.

"God, are you still mad at me? 

"If your gonna act like a dick, at least wear a condom so you can play it right."

"Right. Still mad."

"Let's play house. You be the door, and I'll slam you."

"That can be interpreted two different ways." He grinned.

"You are proof God has a sense of humor."

"Please, Clary. You know I can't live without you."

"If you can't live without me, why aren't you dead already?"

"People like you are why they made aspirin!" He groaned. "If your not going to be civil, I'm leaving!"

"So soon? I was just about to poison your drink." I smirked. Insert death glare here.

"Life is a game, and let me tell you, you suck at it." He flashed me a sly grin. "I mean, come on."

Have you considered suing your brains for non-support?" I growled. "Come off it, Jace, it's been a mad busy day! I'm tired!"

"Hey," He tipped my face towards his. God, he was beautiful. "I'm sorry. I swear, if he comes toward you one more time, his pretty face is going to become hamburger." I was surprised at the possessive tone of his voice.

"'Kay." I whispered. Slowly, I got up and stretched. It wasn't that much cooler out there, so I took off my shirt, whereas there was a tank top underneath that rode up a bit to show my belly button. Sweeping my hair to one side, I turned to look at Jace, flicking my bangs out of my way. He looked awed and something like conflicted emotions ran through his head. "Jace? You OK?" I asked tentatively. He actually _blushed_. Jace _blushed_!

"Godurbootful." He muttered. I strained my ears.

"Sorry?" I asked. He cleared his throat. Sweeping his blond curls off of his forehead, he peered up from beneath his lashes, gold clashing green. My breath hitched, but I quickly brushed it off. He was gorgeous, but he would never be mine.

"Never mind." He mumbled. "Um, coming back inside?" I nodded and he turned to go, but I grabbed his arm, tugging on the long sleeved, form-fitting black shirt. He turned back and gave me a smile, which I returned with a giggle and my signature 'sweet smile'. His eyes softened.

"Jace?" I asked, voice soft. He cocked his head to the side. "I missed you. When you were gone. I just want you to know. And...Can I have a hug? A real one?" He smiled at me, no edges, just pure Jace.

"I missed you, too." He whispered. "So much, Clary. I'm so, so sorry you cut yourself for me. I am so sorry that you tried to take your life for me. Please, never do that. Never, not for me." I nodded, weakly. He opened his arms. 'C'mere, Red." I dove into the embrace, filling every space with Jace. My arms wound around his back, kind of clutching his shirt, resting my head on the notch between his neck and shoulder, fitting perfectly. His arms circled my waist, splaying his hands underneath the tank top on my back. His face buried in my hair and neck. I pushed my face into the bare skin between the shirt and sniffed. He smelled like Jace. He smelled like home. He nuzzled my neck. We pulled apart, cheeks brushing, hands still clasped. I was blushing furiously and Jace looked kind of...dazed?

"Um, I better-" We both started, then stopped, grinning sheepishly.

"I, uh-" I stumbled.

"Yea." He agreed, seeming to have the same verbal constipation.

Wow.

**Sorry so short, but ya know how it goes. **

** Jace- Are you implying something?**

** Alec- Depends. **

** Jace- *jumps three feet in the air* where the hell did you come from?**

** Alec- Your ass.**

** Jace- That makes no sense!**

** Alec- *sighs* It is sadly untrue. **

** Jace- Umm-**

** *Magnus appears***

** Magnus- Hey blonde bitch! Try to steal my boyfriend and its ON Mothafucka! *slaps***

** Jace- What the he-!**

** *Magnus Disappears ***

** Alec- Whoa-ho-ho-**_**ho!**_

** Jace- I feel..violated. **


End file.
